Takeo Hiroki/Personality and Relationships
Personality As a child, Hiroki was very proud of his name, since it is formed from the words Takeo(タケオ), which means warrior and Hiroki(ヒロキ), which means strength. This comes from the fact that he loved and respected his father, who was a well known warrior. The last thing Hiroki has from him is a sword, which he always carries around and takes good care of with the price of his life. After his father abandoned him in a forest, since there was a big war going in their village, Hiroki changed completely. At first, he had no idea how to survived and he was always running around desperately, trying to find another village. After a few days spent in the forest, he started observing how animals are acting and he tried to act like them. Shortly, the animals started treating Hiroki like he is an animal as well, and a wolf pack took him in. He came across many other animals and always copied them, losing all his human feelings in a short time. Hiroki began acting after his instincts, stopping from thinking before doing something and having no concern for the weak or mercy. Hiroki showed to be quite loyal to his animal companions, saving a wolf from a group of tigers, whom he later named Kiba due to his enormous fangs, who later came along with him. After he left the wolf pack and started travelling in the entire world, he began to change, due to the fact that he saw how normal humans act, thus remembering how he used to act. He started treating Kiba like a human, since all the people he met were scared of him and were running away. He would punish anyone that hurts Kiba, regardless of who they are and he would even sacrifice his life to save his companion. In time, Hiroki started hating humans for not accepting that he is different and became very brutal, impulsive, excessively-violent and short tempered. He also stopped eating dead animals he was finding, like he used to do when he lived with the wolf pack and became a cannibal, killing people every day for food. He even started having an obsession of biting even the people he fights with. Hiroki's human feelings were brought back after he saw Amaru, the Long Arm Pirates captain in a fight, where he became interested in Long Arm Karate. This was a wish Hiroki never showed, the wish to be able to act like a human again. After he started to control Long Arm Karate, Hiroki started harmonizing his soul with everything around, becoming very calm and collected, but becoming an animal again once he stops using it. Hiroki tends to be reckless and over-confident in battles. This was proven when he met with the Whitebeard Pirates and provoked Whitebeard, knowing that he isn't capable of defeating a Yonko yet. His reckless attitude was also shown when he followed Fon to his temple after he deafeated him, knowing that powerful individuals like Sasagawa Kenshin, Sasagawa Kyo or Shiryu are training there. During a serious battle, Hiroki's attitude changes completely. When he draws out his sword, he becomes just like his father, a true warrior. He plans every move he makes and finds his opponent's weak points really quick, then takes advantage of them. In other words, he becomes a genius in battles. It seems that the only people he respects are the one that are able to defeat him in a battle, since he treats all other people like food. Relationships Takeo Hiroki Hiroki and his father are sharing the same name, which is a sign that his father really trusted his son. He knew that his son will become a great warrior one day and will make this name even bigger then it was. Hiroki respected his father very much, this being the main reason he protects the sword he got from him with the price of his life. This was best shown when Whitebeard almost destroyed it, making Hiroki lose control and bite a portion of Whitebeard’s left leg. Kiba Hiroki and Kiba became very close friends, each one being ready to sacrifice himself for the other. Their minds are always connected, both of them knowing what the other is thinking about, without a word or a gesture. This makes them very strong in battle, their teamwork being impossible to defeat. Along with his sword, Kiba is the most precious thing to Hiroki. Narumi Narumi was the first person who tried to understand and change Hiroki, however, Hiroki was always very cold to him, even hurting him sometimes. Still, he saved Narumi when a pirate crew attacked them, but that attack also marked the end of them traveling together. After Hiroki killed the pirates so merciless, Narumi decided to leave him alone because they are way too different, since he was a strong believer of justice. Several years later, Narumi becomes a Rear Admiral and, since Hiroki got a bounty and become known as the Man Eater, attacks him. Hiroki tried to hold back his anger and hate, but in the end decided to kill Narumi with a Long Arm Karate technique. Having to harmonize his soul with something around him to perform a technique, Hiroki calmed down instead and decided to forgive him. However he told Narumi to never show his face again. Whitebeard Hiroki greatly respects Whitebeard, especially after his humiliating defeat against him. But he still feels some hatred for almost destroying his sword. When Hiroki found out about his death at Marineford, he was very disappointed, since he wanted to challenge him again. Whitebeard also respected Hiroki for his strength and complimented him for how strong his punch was and for his determination during the battle. He even asked him to become his son, but Hiroki refused because he respected his father much more and would never call Whitebeard his father. Amaru Hiroki respects Amaru, not only for his great strength, but also for indirectly learning the Long Arm Karate from him. On the other hand, Amaru hates him for copying his martial art, which is only for the Long Arm Tribe members. He is currently hunting Hiroki, willing to take him down, while Hiroki searches for him only to learn more things from him. Category:Zoro-san Category:Character Subpages